


Your lips on mine

by Miharo



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Horniness, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rooftops, Sleeping Together, Steamy Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, at least nothing major is revealed, city ruins, good night kiss, just a lot of kissing, mindflow, pretty much spoiler free story i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: 9S really, really wants to kiss 2B. Once. Twice. Again and again. In the end, nothing seems to be enough. Not for him. Or for her.





	1. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will have at least four chapters. It starts pretty innocent, first kisses and such, but with each chapter there’s something more, and when we reach chapter 4, it’s going towards a lot more lewd stuff, though unfortunately I don't think there will be smut. But worry not, things will definitely be heating up! You know, horny, lewd, groping and such. I think T should be sufficient rating, but I’ll see if it needs to be changed to M when chapter four is done.
> 
> I myself love the idea of these two doing some (steamy) kissing, so I had to write some kisses between these two. Kisses and a bit more. Enjoy!

“2B! Watch out!” 9S shouted out to her alarmed while dashing to her direction. It had been oddly leisure walk through the City Ruins, he found himself thinking as few machines appeared suddenly right between the two of them. The sight of 2B glancing behind her registered in 9S, and he knew the enemies were going down fast as he himself swung his sword at the closest machine, scraps of metal flying around immediately. Seems like they were nothing big, easy, weak targets and as fast as everything started it was already over.

“Thank you, 9S,” 2B said before proceeding to continue her walk towards their destination.

“Aw, you know, you could try to put a little bit of emotion in there” he started, realizing the absurdity in his own words and continued with a nervous laugh, “Ah! I know, I know. Not allowed, just forget the slip in there.”

“Any unnecessary chat will result in loss of concentration concerning the mission.”

9S flinched. She could still be so hard on him.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re always way too serious, 2B.”

9S kept his pace behind 2B, the swift breeze in the air warm and mellow, hint on humidity increasing in the air with each step they took. Behind the green plant life a great waterfall opened up in their sight, almost invisible, small drops of water dancing and floating in the air from the fall of the water. The forest and nature was untouched, the remains of human life barely visible, all crumbled to pieces apart from the big castle in the horizon.

“I wonder what kind of humans lived in here at some point,” 9S thought out loud, naturally examining his surroundings. “The buildings in the City Ruins are so different from the one’s here in the Forest, it's almost like two different worlds are right next to each other, don’t you think so, 2B?”

“I wouldn’t know about that,” she answered. She wasn’t that interested in things like that to begin with, neither did she really pay attention to such details. Nevertheless, she did take some joy of listening 9S talking about various topics so passionately, his curiosity never ending no matter what it was he was talking about. However, they couldn’t get sidetracked, and she repeated the words she had so often with him: “We still have a mission to complete.”

“Right, I’m right behind you.”

The leaves rustled in the wind as they kept going, 9S staring straight at 2B through his black visor, her elegant walk and sway of hips hypnotizing in some way. The sword on her back reminded him that despite her beautiful and captivating looks she was also very powerful, a combat model not to mess with. Gorgeous and fierce. The old bridge they were crossing had grown full of moss, the steps descending down in no different state. 9S sometimes found himself thinking that it was a bit twisted on some level, somehow bizarre how highly modeled androids like them were exploring the earth, walking in the middle of all this living nature and world, two so different worlds existing together day after day. Everything on earth was so alive (excluding the machines of course), and yet they were just… made up. But then again, in a way, weren't they alive too? The shout of enemies caught in his ears distracting him from his wandering thoughts, the machines soon dead on their feet… Were they really that different?

“9S?” 2B’s worried voice reached him, “Are you hurt?”

“Ah, no, I don’t think so. But man, are these machines everywhere – ” 9S answered and turned to 2B, hastily stepping few steps down towards her, alarms going through his body. “2B! Your cheek! How did this happen, I mean… You’re a combat model?!”

He caught the jolt of tension in her body, reaction probably caused by his words. He noticed her growing uncomfortable.

“...Even so, we’re not flawless, 9S,” 2B replied softly.

“2B, I – I didn’t –“ 9S stood right in front of her. He hadn’t meant to say it like that; he had only been worried of her. Even android models as advanced as them got tired and needed rest - No, he had to halt that trail of thought. Because he knew the real reason. Because deep inside he hated even the thought of anything happening to 2B, be it a small scratch or something worse. He knew 2B didn’t like it when he was emotional or showed his feelings freely, but he couldn’t help the fact that sometimes they just overflowed from him. What was so bad about feelings anyway? On the contrary, 9S wished 2B wouldn’t try to conceal hers so desperately. He knew she wanted to live by the protocols and such, but probably unknown to 2B herself, 9S could sometimes see straight through into hers, 2B was a little clumsy at times after all. 9S hesitated for moment. He wanted to fix his words, but of course at the moments most necessary, nothing good enough ever came to his mind. So even he himself was a little surprised as his body acted before his mind, his hand slowly reaching towards her, an unconscious action probably caused by his loss of words and desperate need to fix the situation. Sudden nervousness clouded his mind as his palm landed on 2B’s soft cheek. Touching wasn’t really an everyday action between androids, especially within the YoRHa units, it was deemed rather unnecessary together with emotions, and it was because of that that 9S suddenly felt very aware of himself. The situation was somehow unnatural to him, just what was he even trying to do? His hand still on her cheek and their eye level rarely even as he stood a step higher than her, he felt his pulse rate starting to rise. He ghosted his thumb over the small wound, looking at it closer it really wasn’t anything big, but somehow it tugged some strings in his feelings. Those devious feelings they had been given yet denied.

“9S,” 2B spoke voice neutral, “The mission comes first, wound like this is trivial. We should proceed.”

“2B, wait -"

He didn’t know if it was the movement of her lips or the way she called his name just now, or perhaps the combination of them, but suddenly he felt drawn to her lips. He had heard of kissing, had heard some androids even enjoyed it secretly and the pleasure it brought. It was only one of the many weird acts of mankind that were recorded from the old world, act that was in the end, completely indifferent to them. But it wasn’t… Wasn’t like pleasure was unheard of. They had been modeled after humans after all. And the various secrets of mankind were intriguing to 9S, and right now, he really wanted to try out this act of ‘kissing’. But where exactly did the urge come from, he wondered? He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out, though, perhaps he knew just exactly where it surged from. His black visor camouflaged his emotions, hiding his true feelings, but so did 2B’s hers. And so, as he brought his other hand up to cup 2B’s face in his palms, he was unsure how it would all end up. Touching so closely felt intimate, something he didn’t recall experiencing before.

Her surprised intake of air caught in his ears as he inched closer. "2B..."

It was whispered right on top of her slightly parted lips, the brush of artificial skin on skin mix of cold and warm. 9S felt overwhelming electricity run through him as 2B’s warm breath land on his lips. He pried further, lips meeting lips very gently, his hold on 2B’s cheeks soft but firm as he experienced his first ‘kiss’. He couldn’t help but wonder if she had done this before, spark of jealously burning inside him instantly. He closed his eyes however, remembering it was a common occurrence during a kiss, falling deeper into the sensations. He found himself studying the kiss itself: the overall sensation was soft, hint of nervous tension lingering in the air between them, his pulse rate raging into heavens for some reason. Suddenly he desperately wanted to know what 2B was thinking right now. Was it... good for her? At least she didn’t push him away, so 9S guessed she must have been fine with this on some level. His lips felt warmer as he hesitantly let her go and opened his eyes, a shaky breath escaping between his lips. Their kiss didn’t last long and exploring this new feeling for only a second or two felt such a waste, so he greedily inched forward to give it one more try. He looked straight at 2B’s visor through his and he could kind of understand why closing one’s eyes came naturally. There was no response coming from 2B’s side and it made him question everything. Maybe she hated it after all? 9S felt heat slowly rise on his cheeks for his selfishness, and embarrassed he had to let her go. He let his fingers slowly glide along 2B’s skin, avoiding the small cut on her cheekbone. Hands back to his side he backed off half a step, 2B still within his reach. The silence was awful to his ears, but he didn't know what to say, instead he hung his head a bit, analyzing the kiss and the feelings it had brought to him. It actually… didn’t feel that bad. Kissing. He could clearly sense a new kind of greediness being born in him, a warm rush startling his body as he heard 2B call out to him.

“9S.”

“Ah..!” He was sure he was about to get scolded. Or something more violent.

“We really need to continue with the mission.”

“Y-yeah! … Huh?”

“The commander will be expecting us to finish soon.”

“… R-Right. Wait! We, uh – we need to treat that wound first!”

“I told you, wound like this is trivial. Let’s get going.”

“At least let me disinfect it! Pod, get me the necessary items for disinfection right now.”

2B followed 9S with her gaze as he got the items ready, her fingers idly reaching for her lips that still felt the lingering effect of 9S on hers. She wondered, why… Why had she allowed him to go that far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Leave a comment! Didn't like it? Leave a comment! But please be gentle, this game already did enough damage on me.
> 
> Kudos&comments make my day♡


	2. Second

It had been a long day out in the burning desert killing machines that had turned hostile recently. There had been an alarming increase in them lately, Pascal had told them, and he had asked if they could check out the situation. It seemed like going out in the desert had become almost impossible for any of the peaceful machines, so 2B and 9S had agreed to give him a helping hand. The situation had indeed been quite dire, machines crawling out from the depths of the sand, the dry, hard sandstorm in the air making the visibility near to zero. It had taken a while, but 2B and 9S had managed to soothe out the situation, the friendly machines in the Desert Housing thanking them for helping them out. It was still weird, even now, seeing machines that weren’t actually their enemies. It was almost like straight out of some strange utopia. Returning back to the City Ruins was a welcoming sight after the scorching sun in the desert, the ruins and greenery carrying somehow familiar and home like feeling. 2B wondered if it was because the resistance camp, a place where they rested when in earth, was located in the City Ruins. Not that such things really mattered in the end.

2B looked at 9S walking next to her. He was in obviously good mood, silently glancing at the sun escaping behind the now cloudy sky. After listening him complaining about the hot sun and the sand getting into his shoes for the past few hours, silence felt somehow odd to her ears. Though, the probability that 9S would start another one of his talkative moments soon was very likely. Not a moment later, he was already at it: “2B, do you ever wonder how the cycle of day and night looked like here in earth?”

“Cycle of day and night?” she asked, hint of curiosity revealed in her tone as she turned her gaze towards 9S. She had heard about the day-night cycle, but the earth she knew had only had permanent light or darkness depending on where you were at. She herself had never visited the Kingdom of Night on earth, so she couldn’t say she knew how the night in earth looked like. Then again, it was always dark on the moon, so she could somehow picture it.

“Yeah, I mean, the concept of day and night was lost hundreds of years ago, but when humans still lived on earth, there was light _and_ dark time in the day,” 9S explained with a look of pondering thought. “In the old world, earth was still rotating around its axis and the sun, so a day consisted of 24 hours, and depending on where on earth you were at, it’s said that the time of daylight and darkness varied daily, even yearly, not to forget the change of seasons too. Doesn’t it sound amazing, 2B?” he turned to her with innocent excitement, the expression soon fading and turning into somewhat disappointed. “But now that everything has stopped… All that’s left is just _this_ ,” he ended his explanation with a vague movement of his hand.

“Hmm… I can’t say I fully understand that concept.”

“Yeah, I guess. In the moon, too, things always stay the same, so I guess it’s a bit hard idea to grasp for us androids,” 9S kept analyzing. “It would have been interesting though, seeing how it worked back then, don’t you think? I mean, sure we can see stars and such from the moon, but I don’t know, it still is somehow fascinating.”

2B hummed in response. She didn’t really have an opinion about something so ancient, it was a complete mystery to her. The resistance camp was already in their sight and 2B headed for the room Anemone had prepared for them. Her Pod had stated she should have rest to repair her body after the long fight in the desert. It wasn’t like androids really needed to sleep, but resting was something their bodies did need from time to time to keep in good shape. She opened the door leading into the room and sat down on her bed, 9S walking in after her and closing the door behind him. She proceeded to lie down on her back, sound of rustles in the room informing her 9S was still up for something. She was sure he was still feeling talkative, maybe he was going to talk about something she wasn’t that familiar with once again. Sometimes it felt like 9S was teaching her about the old world, its customs and human manners, or it could be that it was just him talking about whatever had recently caught his attention. Where he managed to find all this information she wasn’t sure, but as combat model, not a scanner like he was, she probably didn’t see a lot of the things that he did. Therefore, it was quite interesting most of the times, seeing how 9S viewed the world like. 2B felt her body slowly relax, the programs in her fixing the small bugs the day had brought along, body cooling and losing its tension. It was the calming, familiar voice of 9S that made her eyes open slightly behind her visor.

”2B,” he started, followed by a small pause and 2B could detect the hint of hesitation in his words as he went on: “Have you… ever heard about good night kisses?”

”Good night kisses?” 2B repeated after him voice steady as she lay on the bed, head turning slightly towards 9S’s voice. She saw him relaxed at the edge of his bed, legs crossed and hands leaning on the mattress to hold his body up. “Is this something related to the ‘night’ you were talking about before?”

”Something like that... You know, I actually found a torn page earlier in the city ruins,” 9S talked with his usual cheerfulness. “Seems like humans used to give a kiss to people important to them before sleeping, like one’s significant other or family or such,” he explained while changing his posture, his elbows leaning on his knees now. 2B thought he was oddly fidgety, was the topic making him nervous? Nevertheless, he kept going on: “It’s kind of odd, isn’t it? I wonder what they gained by doing that… Oh, and there were some records of something called ’good morning kiss’ too, indicating the same action but after waking up.”

2B tried to see point of it, but as expected her words sounded cold when she answered: ”It seems unnecessary to me.”

Even if she said out words like that, she couldn’t help but recall what had happened in the forest between them few days ago. Nothing out of ordinary had really occurred after that, missions being done one after another like always, but right now, 2B wondered if 9S was trying to tell something to her. The memory of 9S kissing her came back, she could feel it vividly on her lips, like her surprised body and mind had recorded every second of it. No matter how many times she recalled it, in the end, she always found herself enjoying it. And each time she knew she shouldn’t. It was a forbidden fruit, something she shouldn’t indulge herself into. Protocols denied such affections, such emotions, _all_ emotions. But androids were built after humans and no matter how hard she denied hers, they still existed. And she felt guilty for it. She knew androids did find satisfaction in actions that humans did, pleasure being one of them, but... It wasn’t needed. It wasn’t allowed. Even if she did care – She, she shouldn’t.

“Y-yeah… I… I think so too,” 9S said looking little let down and 2B felt something in her sink momentarily.

“But 2B, aren’t you curious at all?”

“You mean about this ‘good night kiss’?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm... No, I am not sure I can fully understand the need to do such thing.”

“I see…”

Hearing and seeing the disappointment that strongly in 9S made 2B feel more than she wanted to admit to herself. She knew she had to keep a lid on her feelings. Feelings she really shouldn’t have.

“9S.”

“Hm?”

2B adjusted herself on the bed, lying on her side as she talked without that much of a thought: “You seem dispirited. In order to lighten up your mood, would you like to give it a try then? This good night kiss?”

It was only after the words left her she realized they held a deeper meaning than she had meant to, and she tried to suppress the sudden heat rising on her cheeks. She had only thought of the action itself, it wasn’t that big in her mind considering they had already shared a kiss. And if the action held no emotion, she was fine doing it in order to clear 9S’s mind from whatever it was that was bothering him. But 9S’s words from earlier suddenly played in her head, and the action gained a lot more weight in her.

  _‘…like one’s significant other or family or such…’_

That had completely slipped from her mind.

“Seriously?!”

“Reconsidering it, maybe we shouldn’t...”

“H-hey, wait a second, 2B..!”

2B watched 9S hastily get up on his feet, the other android soon standing right there next to her bed, touch of red peeking under his black visor.

“… Can we, 2B?” He asked a little pleading, voice barely audible in the silent, dark room.

She wanted to. She really wanted to, but should she really? Her lips fell apart as she considered her options, knowing she desired this action with 9S. 2B found herself thinking about humans, humans she wanted to win this earth for, humans that made them and gave them life and all these feelings, humans that gave them more than they probably ever imagined giving.

“…How does one proceed with this good night kiss?”

“Oh, right… Before you go to sleep you just basically give them a kiss and wish them a good night. It’s as simple as that.”

“I see…” 2B hummed understanding. She moved on a slightly upward position, supporting her upper body with her arm resting on the mattress, indicating she was going along with it. “Come here then.”

2B could see 9S’s Adam apple moving as he swallowed and sat down on the edge of her bed. He took a moment before he slowly leaned in, their lips only inches away from each other. It felt a lot more intimate than just a kiss, but 2B closed the distance between them. It was a brief touch, peck of warm, soft lips and 2B couldn’t help but wonder if good night kisses were still a relevant thing as night had already ceased to exist. But as she remembered the counterpart, good morning kiss, she found herself thinking that perhaps the action was more tied to the act of sleeping than night? She dismissed it as unimportant and wished good night to 9S, lying back on the bed. She could feel her system enjoying that small action, the struggle inside her burning again. A soft sigh escaped 9S and his weight disappeared from the bed, his steps echoing in the room.

“2B… As expected… I…” 9S’s murmured words hung in the air, vanishing into nothingness together with the echo of his boots.

2B opened her closed eyes a little concerned. It had become obvious to her after spending so much time with 9S that 9S held some kind of special feelings for her just like she did for him, but as expected she couldn’t tell what he was thinking standing there in the middle of the room. She often thought he was hard to read, he had talent for keeping things to himself when he wanted so. But right now his back looked so lonely and 2B found herself wanting to offer him something, anything. What more could she do to make him happy? She didn’t know, and said the only thing that came to her mind at the moment.

“9S… Would you like us to rest together?”

“… Okay.”

It was unlikely monotone of him, but 2B made room for 9S and he silently made himself comfortable next to her, a small, fond smile growing on his face a moment later. They lay next to each other, whisper of ‘good night 2B’ falling from 9S’s lips.

It took some hours before her body was finally done and she felt fully relaxed. As she opened her eyes she was met with 9S’s innocent face, peaceful and relaxed right next to hers. She brushed his cheek gently with the palm of her hand. She couldn’t bear how some things could be so good yet so… controversial. Left alone with her thoughts she waited a few hours pass before 9S woke up. Another mission was already waiting for them and when it was finally time to go, 2B remembered something. Her hand already on the door handle, she turned back to 9S. She had… something she wanted to try out. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but this time, her feelings got the best of her.

“9S,” 2B said, expecting his full concentration. She got a curious look from him.

“Yes, 2B?”

It probably caught 9S off guard, not that 2B was sure it could happen since he was a scanner model, but as the small kiss she gave on his lips made him almost stumble back a step or two, she was pretty sure it did.

“One for ‘good morning’ too, wasn’t it?” she said, her voice probably revealing a lot more emotion than it usually did. And if it did not, the hint of smile decorating her lips definitely did. When the shock finally melted away from 9S’s face and the happiest smile she had ever seen bloomed on his face, 2B found herself wanting his lips again.

It wasn’t like her at all. No. And for some reason, she didn’t care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was from 2B's point of view. How did you like it?  
> In the next chapter you can expect a bit hungrier kisses!


	3. Third

Most of the rooftops in City Ruins held spectacle views of the fallen city. The plant life had found its way up in the heights, invading many areas meters above the ground, enormous trees and vines hugging the broken buildings reaching towards the sky. These spots were beautiful and breathtaking, but as machines also found them somehow pleasing, quite often various sizes of hostiles were on standby up in the heights. Because of that reason, scouting through the rooftops in the ruins had become part of 2B and 9S’s duty. Today had been another comfortable stroll, if it was okay to call it that 9S thought momentarily, as he and 2B reached one of the tallest buildings in the ruined city. The breeze was unexpectedly mild today, the temperature just comfortable for his liking. A perfect day. 9S glanced at 2B scanning the close by buildings and areas for any hostile activity, her pod informing her there were no machine lifeforms present in 3km radios, and she nodded satisfied. Her body became visibly relaxed and soon she stretched her arms above her head. 9S still stared, fond smile playing on his lips.

“9S, is something wrong?”

“Ah! No! Just, you know, wondering how this place looked like when humans still lived in this city,” he babbled out hastily trying to save himself with some sort of excuse and turning to take in the ruined buildings in the horizon.

“You scanner models are forever curious, aren’t you.”

He laughed nervously.

 “That’s how we are built!”

2B hummed a soft response. 9S liked that sound. It was one of 2B’s habits he really liked. Her humming often gave out a lot of her emotions; like how relaxed she was or how content she was, or just how her mood was like in general. She probably didn’t realize it herself, but 9S had come to notice it already sometime ago. There were so many secrets to reveal in 2B, in her actions, in her words and body language, and he loved nothing more than to discover new things about her. Whether it was 2B was praising him after a well done mission, scolding him for showing too much emotion, or sometimes even her going along with his curious whims… In short, _every_ moment spend with her was something he held precious. To him, after all, all those actions of her told him 2B was paying close attention to him. It made him feel warm inside and happiness spread all over his body. If it was 2B, then anything...

“9S,” 2B’s voice interrupted his trail of thought, her voice as stoic as ever as she went on, “I’ve got a proposal.”

9S turned to face her again. His guess was that it was something concerning their missions.

“Got it, let me hear it.”

“I’ve thought up of something that would…” she seemed to hesitate for a moment, probably thinking how to say whatever it was she wanted to say, “…improve our mission success rate significantly.”

 “Ookay?” 9S answered intrigued, “Something concerning our teamwork?”

“Something… like that.”

Now that got him curious. It wasn’t like 2B at all. She was always so determined, knowing exactly what she wanted and how to achieve it, her hesitating and searching for words like this was unusual and definitely not something she showed to just anyone. 9S felt a little special seeing her like this. Whatever it was, he knew he was not going to turn her down.

“9S, follow me. Pod, watch the surroundings,” 2B said already back to her determined self and she turned to walk inside the small, storage space in the rooftop. 9S found it a little odd, but curious as he was, he followed after her anyway, wondering what it was she wanted to say in _there_? Sure rooftops like this could be easy targets for hostiles or some resistance member could spot them afar, but 2B was one of the most powerful and diligent combat model there was, not like she had any reason to hide in there, right? And on top of that, their Pod’s were always on standby, looking out for their surroundings so nothing would go by them. His curiousness rising to even greater levels, he entered the small space spotting some small vegetation growing inside the dim storage area, and for a moment he was a bit astonished how life managed to found its way on earth. But the pointless plant life growing in the corner was soon forgotten when even more astonishing sight caught him by surprise. 2B closed into him, impatiently pulling his arm and backing him against the wall, hand all of a sudden clutching his chin in her grip. Wait, just what was going on…? Why was 2B suddenly… His thought circuits almost overheated for a split of a second, his mind still lagging behind as he took in the situation. This… 2B… She was…

2B’s gentle fingers held his jaw, her head tilted downwards as if to watch him closely, her pink lips falling slightly apart and 9S felt his own breath catch. He was already 99,8% sure where this would be leading to and he was more than happy to go along with this play to _improve their teamwork_. Precisely 17 seconds passed, seconds that felt agonizing and frustratingly slow in 9S’s head, but then he finally saw her leaning down towards him. He more than welcomed her lips, capturing hers with his in an experiencing touch of closeness, enveloping them in a world with nothing but the two of them. 2B’s lips pressed on his, kind of like the morning he had received that unexpected kiss, but unlike that time, this time her kiss lasted. 9S could feel a wall of some kind crumbling between them, somehow there was something so much more in this intimate exchange between them. They parted and met again, a whisper of 2B’s name dropping from 9S lips and his hands found her waist to hold her near. Her being so close and willing, he found his thoughts going wild at the possible reasons what had led her to this decision. He needed to analyze it, know how and why things had come to this, while at the same time his mind and body screamed to only concentrate on this moment, save each of her touch to his every circuit. Damn scanner instincts, he thought, as he couldn’t help but let his mind run. Absent mindedly he pressed his lips firmer on hers, a gentle nip on his lower lip bringing him right back to earth. Surprised, he took in a small gasp of air, forcing their lips apart and he saw the corners of 2B’s lips twitch into something 9S was sure was a teasing smile. Whatever the case, she looked absolutely gorgeous, the heat taking over his cheeks no matter how hard he fought it.

9S closed the small distance between them, asking her lips for another kiss, their breaths mingling once again. 2B’s body heat naturally drew closer to his and he could feel her breasts press on his body, hips mold against his, series of pleasurable shivers running through his back as they kept on kissing. He had never felt her _that_ close. Her warm hands now cupped his cheeks and he enjoyed her sweet touches, their lips hungry for each other as they melted into kiss after kiss. It was good. Really good. Sparks ran in his body, heating up his black box in a way that felt addicting. Perfect. Her touches were electrical, his pulse rising at each of them, and 9S somehow felt more alive than he ever had. He found himself letting go of her hips and reaching over to her, arms closing behind her neck. He wanted more of her. He wanted her closer. His own greediness towards her was surging from the depths of him along with the possessiveness he knew he always harbored for her. This was everything he had wanted from her, yet, it wasn’t nearly enough. No. He wanted to feel her more. Her taste was on his lips again, delicious and feverish.

A soft sigh escaped 2B’s lips and 9S never knew just a mere sound could make him so weak. Caught in the moment, his tongue slipped past her lips, meeting 2B’s in a shy kiss. A small moan of surprise and visible jolt ran through 2B’s body and a little worried he almost let her go, sure it had been too much for her. However, it was her tongue that suddenly claimed his, a dominant push taking him as she took over the kiss. Hands travelling on his backside while her tongue took a proper taste of him, she ended her explore with a short lick over his lips, causing a soft whimper fall between his lips. 9S couldn’t believe it was him just now, but his body was too overwhelmed to care anymore. And in the end, him making a sound like _that_ just told him how good it was, how good _she_ was. And oh, was she good. She gave his lips a few pecks all over, a pleased hum ending the last one and her lips lingered just on top of his, as if wondering if this was already enough. 9S found himself leaping towards her, there was no way he was going to let her end this just yet. His tongue met 2B’s in another heated kiss, hand diving into her hair. He cursed his gloves, wanting to feel her silky white hair on his fingertips. But even more than that, he wished she would lose the black cloth around her eyes. He wanted to know every possible detail of her, see how she truly looked like in this exact moment, know how her eyes had looked like when she had invited him to come in this room. 9S wanted to strip 2B bare, see _all_ of her. And she, 2B, deep inside 9S wanted her to be _only_ for his eyes, there was no one else he wanted to see her like this. A hand clutched his backside, her breath falling hot and unsteady on his lips. 9S could spot the faint red glowing under her visor. It didn’t stop her and he was glad for that, melting into another passionate and devouring kiss with her.

“Report: Hostile machine lifeforms detected in nearby areas.”

9S could feel 2B’s fingers instantly digging into his jacket and a pair of teeth pulled his lower lip teasingly before she let go and put a small distance between them, 9S’s arms still keeping her locked near. Her posture told him the illusion was already broken, but the heat in the room remained, reminding both of them their longing for each other wasn’t just their imagination. Disappointed, and also a little satisfied, 9S let his hands fall back to his sides from the white hair and 2B took the moment to take a few steps away from him. 9S followed each of her movement, his breath soon steady like nothing had happened at all. He stared after 2B, YoRHa’s finest combat model leaving the room to receive more information from her Pod. He sighed in defeat and followed her outside, her taste still dancing on his tongue. His lips throbbed. If only he knew what she was thinking right now… Because her feelings for him, 9S already knew all about them. After all, he was an S model, YoRHa’s finest one.

 “Pod042...” he mumbled annoyed as the spectacular views of the ruined buildings opened before him, “…  The location, I’m gonna kill all those damn machines…! 2B, what’s the –“

“9S,” she interrupted him abruptly, turning to look at him, “Don’t you feel significant improvement to clear this mission?” 

He watched the somewhat affectionate smile pull on her lips, his mood improving just like that. He couldn’t deny that he did.

As he descended down the heights following 2B’s lead to the fight, he found himself smiling like an idiot, a small giggly laugh echoing in the air as he just couldn’t help himself: “2B! We should try that motivation boost anytime again!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter, then I didn't, then I did and did not. Ahh. Idk. Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Count lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be safe, I have switched the rating to M, since this chapter might be considered a bit M-ish. Guess that gives a some kind of hint what's coming up next..?

 

Hungry lips tasted her again and again. Gentle but firm pushes taking hers one after another, the soft innocence slowly turning into greedier invasion as 9S’s lips occupied hers impatiently, but still ever so gently. They had just come back to the resistance camp from a mission, a rather dull and uninteresting one, plenty of energy still stored in their bodies. As soon as the door to their private room had closed behind the visibly fiddly and restless 9S, he had looked at her, steps already leading to her. 2B knew exactly what he wanted and she granted his wish, pulling him in a bit rough kiss. He had almost melted into her arms, response ready and seemingly needy as her.

They both knew just how to spend all this extra, build up energy.

They had done this quite often lately, bodies already used to each other as 2B pulled 9S with her towards the bed. He came willingly and as 2B’s legs hit the edge of the bed, she sat down taking 9S with him. He climbed on her lap eager to be even closer, legs resting each side of hers as he straddle her, towering over her a little. 2B looked up at his face, pulse rate steadily rising as her eyes searched for any indications what he was going to do next. Was he going to take her lips? Kiss along her arm? Or maybe go her neck? Her eyes stopped shortly at his parted lips, inviting and calling her, before darting to his visor. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she could imagine him looking down at her, with what kind of expression, she didn’t know, but just like her mind she was sure his was also racing. No sooner a pair of heavy leather gloves landed on the floor with a silent thud and 9S’s bare hands dove into her hair, lips descending to capture hers again. She sighed softly into the kiss, her body growing more willing with each of his touch. His lips were soft and a bit greedy as they danced against hers, 9S’s taste taking over her tongue yet again. Her hands found his back and she held onto the fabric of his jacket, indicating him she wanted him to stay right there on top of her.

“Ah…Nines…” 2B sighed quietly between the kisses, 9S’s hand sliding from her hair down to her nape.

9S felt shivers run down his spine at the sweet noises 2B was letting out. She hadn’t been that vocal at first, but gradually she had become more relaxed with him, more willing to let her voice out and 9S absolutely loved it. And on top of that, she had finally agreed on calling him _Nines_. It was thrilling, addicting pleasure to his ears, her intimate gasps saying his name causing him almost malfunction each time. The fact that it was _him_ that was making _her_ let out all those noises, it got his already high pulse rate even higher. He pulled apart, lips already throbbing and he looked at her red and puffy ones, reminding himself they looked like that _because of him_. He took a moment to watch her features, the beauty mark, cheekbones, parted lips, she was so familiar yet few secrets still lay behind that black visor. Sure, he had seen her eyes once or twice, but he felt he had never had the chance to truly explore them, see all the changes in them, see her most hidden emotions in them. His hand resting on her nape moved towards her neck, soon followed by her décolleté, his breath falling a bit heavy against her jaw line as he went on with his exploration. He found himself wanting to feel her breasts, see how they would fit on his palms, know how soft they would be. He wondered how she would react if he were to feel them, squeeze them, fondle them... He swallowed, burying the need.  He wasn’t feeling quite that daring, not yet, so his hands travelled her sides taking a hold of her slim waist instead. 2B, she was beautiful and fierce, her occasional dominant side surfacing once again as she pulled him into another needy kiss. Her leaping for him like that was all 9S needed to know he had taken a little too long admiring her. He held her waist firmer and let her do what she wanted, because in all honesty, he kind of enjoyed when she took the lead. He hummed in the kiss, her name escaping his lips few times as she continued passionately doing what she had in mind.

Another deeper kiss or two later, she pulled apart, both of them looking to calm out their bodies. They had kissed several times like this, had had multiple intimate moments like this, bodies close and black boxes heating up in this addicting way for each other. The air in the room was like usually in these situations, hot and needy, raspy breaths falling in the dark room, the searching and longing reach of roaming hands and lips exploring every part they dared to in each other’s bodies. And as always, the presence of something more lingered in between them. It was there, the burn of delirious neediness waiting to be unleashed, both of them looking for the signs how far they dared to go this time. Time after time it was driving 9S crazier, his want for her building up in every circuit of his body. Like right now, her way of nudging and brushing her cheek against his, faint feel of lips landing on his skin, a burning sensation, pure bliss and sparks of pleasure as he quietly moaned at the sensual touch. He wanted to devour her lips, push her against the mattress and bring her the greatest pleasure that existed. A small kiss landed on his jaw line, and 9S took it to calm himself a level down. Despite being ruthless in the battle field she could be so gentle and loving, her affectionate side she showed to him during their time together blooming warm feelings all over his body. And 9S loved the feelings she brought in him, loved all of her, wanted all of her.

 And at the same time, he also wanted to give all of himself to her.

“2B…” her name was a silent murmur against her cheek. His feelings were so strong, nothing could ever come between them, and more than anything, 9S wished she felt as strongly for him as he did for her. “You know, 2B, I’ve wanted to… I mean I – ” he stumbled over his words. How could he ever find the right words to express everything he felt for her. It was ridiculously impossible. Yet, he wanted her to know everything. There was only one way, and he had no hesitation left in his body. He wanted her to see.

“I… … Ahh! Let’s just get it over with,” he stated annoyed, his confident mood crumbling a little for not managing his way around the words. His hand left her hips and reached for his visor. He loosened the knot, a hint of hesitation clouding his mind as he pulled the piece of cloth around his neck. His blue eyes were revealed to her and nervously he listened to her already steady breath.

“Nines…”

He couldn’t really tell if her reaction was good or bad, nevertheless, he reached out for her hand and brought it to his cheek, immediately enjoying her warmth on his skin. He wanted her to see him, know all of him. He didn’t want her to have a hint of hesitation when it came to him and his feelings for her. His feelings were flaming, burning so deep and strong for her. He wanted her to trust him to be there for her. Always.

2B watched 9S’s pale, expressive eyes. She could immediately tell they held love for her. His eyes were so expressive, hiding nothing from her as she was met with affection, neediness, greediness, possessiveness and so, so many more emotions swirling in the depths of his blue eyes. She felt a little overwhelmed. Emotions had been, were, something not to indulge themselves into, and yet 9S braced them so freely, all of them, like he held no fear at all. Some part of her felt a little envious. If only she were as brave as him. 2B brought her other hand up to cup his cheeks. 9S… So he wanted her to know everything, didn’t he? She knew this gesture meant a lot to him, it wasn’t common for them YoRHa types to reveal their eyes. By doing so, she truly understood just how deeply 9S felt for her. She was suddenly struck by her own thought trail, warmth overtaking the slight shock that had invaded her body just now. She didn’t know… know that truly acknowledging 9S’s feelings could make her… make her feel like _this_. She felt her body grow warmer, blooming of happiness and joy. It tingled every corner of her skin, her black box almost as if racing. It felt amazing, the thrill overall way too good on her mind and body. Could love… really be this good? If so, how could something this amazing be considered forbidden? Or be denied from them? It seemed ridiculous, so controversial, and in this exact moment it made no sense at all to her. All her emotions and feelings, the love and longing and desire she felt for 9S, how could they possibly hinder anything? Things this good couldn’t possibly be _all_ bad. Missions came first, she still understood that clearly, and feelings, if misplaced, could bring trouble, but as long as they were properly handled… Was it worth never expressing them and denying them altogether? Floating in the cloud nine, body filled with warmthness she had never experienced before, she knew she didn’t want to conceal hers anymore. Not from him. Not even if it battled against her principles.

 She didn’t hesitate as she let go of 9S, fingertips tugging at the corner of her black visor.

“2B!” 9S jolted a little alarmed, “You don’t need to –!“

“Nines, don’t be silly,” she interrupted him, the black cloth now between her fingers and her blue eyes, too, were reveled to the world. No, not to the world. To him. To 9S.

9S could see her bashfulness.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he asked, his eyes searching hers. They were beautiful. Shy. Naked. Happy. Her eyes were similar to his, yet so different. 9S stared at her, already seeing so much he had wanted, hoped, longed to see in her.

“Yes,” she replied softly, then briefly admitting, “…If I’m completely honest, I’ve been curious about yours too.”

“You have?” 9S asked, curious happiness obvious in his voice.

“Yes.”

“Oh… That’s nice to hear…” 9S drifted off, his hands reaching for her face and he held her face dearly, staring straight into her.

“You’re blushing,” she whispered.

“TwoBeee~! Don’t say it~!” he whined. Hearing her say it made him feel his cheeks burn more, smile soon back on his lips as he shot back: “Like you’re one to talk anyways!”

She let out a soft laugh and 9S took her lips instantly. It wasn’t often he saw her smile like _that_ , her lips even more inviting than usually and it was only after finding her lips on his, he realized he was kissing her. He had to admit he had totally acted without thinking, his feelings completely winning over him. 2B’s lips were bliss on his and it was like her lips belonged to his, they fit perfectly together. Her eyes disappeared behind closed lids and he followed her action, inching their bodies closer. He could clearly feel her soft breasts pressing on his chest, 2B’s hands resting behind his nape. Her lips willingly took his in a kiss after kiss, swipe of exploring tongue following every now and then. It was like their confessions turned on a switch in them, restless hunger awoken in their bodies. 9S was aware the situation was slowly awakening his manly parts, the small eager twitching in his lower body asking for more attention, the sensations travelling through his body gradually turning him on. In the back of his head, he hoped that maybe 2B… perhaps she would consider… going even further than this? He felt her hand suddenly grip and caress his tight, shivers running immediately along his skin. His own hands were wrapped behind 2B’s waist, but her touches were slowly encouraging him to explore and test out the waters on her body, and finally he took the moment to gently feel her breasts. She gasped sweetly against his lips and 9S felt tender jolts run through his body again, her hand clasping on top of his surprising him and making him take firmer hold. Oh. Wow. _Wow._

“Do it again,” she ordered him. He obeyed more than gladly.

2B let her hand slide away from on top of 9S’s and he fondled her breast again, waves of pleasure running through her body at how good his touches felt. It had never occurred to her that touching her chest could feel like _that_. She looked at him through half lidded eyes, feeling the slight heat rise on her cheeks as she was met with another pair of blue eyes, unable to prevent the lustful hum escaping her lips. She stared back at 9S. Again, she was met with all his love, accompanied with clear, growing hungry desire and want, the uncertainty and hesitance she had seen in his eyes earlier all gone. 9S looked confident, handsome, beautiful. 2B let her back fall on the bed, holding onto 9S to make him follow after.

“Mmm, Nines…” she couldn’t help the pleasurable sigh as 9S lips dove for her neck, his hand still groping her chest while he kissed her skin all over, tongue teasing in circles. Teeth nibbled her earlobe, warm kisses travelling behind her ear with a trail of hot breath. She arched her back slightly, the kisses falling back to her neck with a wet tongue. She was really starting to heat up, the pleasure filling her whole body, needing more, needing 9S more. It wasn’t nearly enough.

9S melted closer to her, he had been half hard for a while now, but pressing closer into 2B’s body was making him more alive, more aroused, her scent alluring as he tasted her over and over again. Never in his deepest dreams had he believed he could have her under him like this. Sure, he had had various, oh so various lustful dreams of her, but dreams were dreams, they could be programmed and whatever, but having her here willingly, it was making him go over the edge. He fondled and caressed her breasts more, they felt incredibly good and she seemed to like his touches as well. Her soft and warm sighs falling near his ear were encouraging, making him go further and further and he daringly, feverishly, drowned in his own greediness and pleasure grinded his hard on against her, causing her to gasp and inhale deeply. 9S couldn’t hold his own voice in, a moan falling between his own lips as he sunk in a little further against her body. He lifted his head just so he could meet her eyes to see if it had been too much for her, unconsciously biting on his lower lip when he saw just how flushed she looked like. She was so much more alluring than he had ever imagined she could be. Their eyes met, 2B reaching out to pull him in a kiss, the hungry whisper of  “again” leaving her lips before she captured him in a deep kiss. 9S adjusted his body between 2B’s legs, their following kisses mix of moans and gasps as he slowly rubbed himself against 2B, desire burning stronger than ever between the two of them. It was clear they both wanted more, so much more. They could feel it in their bodies, see it in each other’s eyes, and they wanted nothing more than to embrace all of the emotions they had for each other. All the desire. All the want. All the lust. All the love.

“2B, should we, I mean, can we..? I mean, I really, _really_ wanna touch you more.”

“Nines… Stop talking and strip already.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is finally complete! How did you like 2B and 9S sharing some innocent, cute, heated, steamy kisses? The story got quite horny in the end, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination~ Please share your thoughts on the comment section, small or longer, I'm welcoming all of them. I love to read your guys' thoughts and they also give a lot motivation and good feels as a writer. So take a minute to drop a comment♥️
> 
> I myself really love the idea of 9S sitting on 2B's lap and them doing some heated kissing, so... I had to write it in this chapter, hahah. I was so looking forward how it would turn out and I am pretty happy with the results♥️ I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!


End file.
